


Space

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Mulder: NASA fanboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

_“I believe in the space program. I believe in the people who run it. But there’s another launch window tomorrow... and my reasons may sound selfish, but my fiance is a shuttle commander on that mission.”_

Most of the time, Mulder didn’t give much thought to whether or not he liked his job. His work was his life. It was hard to even imagine himself on a different career path, let alone waste the time contemplating whether he would rather be doing something else with his days.

But sometimes, on very rare occasions, Mulder really  _loved_ his job.

This was one of those days. Sitting on the flight to Houston, he could hardly keep from bouncing his leg in excitement. They were flying to NASA! He was going to get to meet one of his boyhood idols, Colonel Marcus Belt, _the_  Colonel Marcus Belt, and he’d get to shake his hand and ask him questions (after all, that was his job, asking questions, wasn’t it?) and maybe even take a peek at Mission Control because, well, there might be investigating to be done there!

He looked over at Scully, who was calmly flipping through a book. How could she concentrate on a book when they were on their way to NASA?


End file.
